


Warcross one shots

by Myfavwarcross



Category: Warcross - Fandom, Warcross - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romantic idk?, Spoilers, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfavwarcross/pseuds/Myfavwarcross
Summary: Just some one shots of Warcross that I wrote mostly will be Himika tho, I’ll try other character relations. Some one shots might become series.
Relationships: Emika Chen & Hideo Tanaka, Emika Chen/Hideo Tanaka, Emika Chen/Jackson "Jax" Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Technology “workout”

**Author's Note:**

> Some tiny romance like chapter 21 of Warcross btw this will be set after wildcard. Enjoy

I sit legs crossed on the couch while Hideo prepares tea for us, studying the new design of the Neurolink my team just made. My colorful hair falls over my shoulder, blocking my sight. I tuck it behind my ear. I fumble the glasses, feeling the textural details added on the object. We went back to the old design, the public is still hesitant to trust us again after the truth went out. Convincing Ms. Kapoor that glasses are more comfortable anyways. Gold treads line the legs of the spectacles. It’s lighter than before, even lighter than the one I wore when I got invited to be hare in Tokyo. It’s panels glint orange and green ovals.  
“These glasses are pretty intact.” Hideo says, handing me a cup of tea, which I received then put on the tea table.  
“The chip is in the rims of the glasses, everything is safe from the seeking of any mind-controlling algorithms.” I reply teasingly.  
Hideo smiles, but his narrowed eyes leak contempt. “Perhaps you could change up your words a bit.”  
“Sorry.”  
Even though Hideo is still in house arrest, I am allowed to visit as freely as I want. He attends meetings with the team online. He concentrates better when he works on compartments alone, quiet, he says.  
koa jumps excitedly around me. I hand Hideo the glasses and pick her up. Rubbing her behind her ears and under her chin. She barks in satisfaction.  
Hideo inspects the pair. Looking closely at the updated lenses, feeling the weight in his hands. He smiles at the decoration-like circuits on frames. He turns on the glasses and inspects the programs. The games and Normal functions aren’t there, of course, for the reason that the prototype is not completed. Instead, in their placement are codes for functions.  
“Emi, these are excellent, but look at this,” He points at a code. I instantly see the error in the piece. “The error in this code will cause the whole function to be false, an malfunction. Who wrote this code?”  
“It was Wisnieski. I gave him the coding job for this section.” I respond. Dylan Wisnieski was one of the other bounty hunters that Hideo hired, helped us catch a guy who broke in Henka Games before.  
“I suggest you or Tremaine rewrite this part, this is a important part.”  
“Will do.”

We finished inspecting the glasses. I sent a few emails to a few on the team. Now I’m curled up against Hideo, watching him play some Mario Kart. He occasionally runs a finger in my hair or creases my cheek, making me blush. Koa snores softly In my lap while I stroke her fur softly. Me and Hideo small talk about various topics.  
After Hideo was finished with playing, he decided to cook dinner . We eat in silence, taking in each others presence.  
When it was finally time for me to head home, Hideo pushes me against a wall, then he kisses me. His soft lips touch mine, making my cheeks burn. He then trails to my cheek then neck. He kisses my cheek again then let go. He sends me to the door.  
“Bye beautiful, stay safe.” He gives an affectionate smile.  
“Bye, I will” I return his smile then head out.


	2. Hideo is in agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emika wakes up to Hideo in pain. She calms him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again romantic stuff. I just love Himika.

I startle awake, being woken by a sudden shift beside me. I open my eyes. Hideo is breathing heavily, His eyes moist with his hair matted with sweat. Another nightmare, I predict, it’s been like this for the past few nights. After Sasuke was “brought back”, his mind always sent him to the memories of the days of Sasuke’s lost. Torturing Hideo with the years of guilt and loss and anguish.  
I brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes, cleaning his forehead, putting his hair the neatest as I can. Getting a towel beside me, I start drying off his face. Mopping sweat from his forehead, brows, and the rest of his face and hair. My hand find his, with my other I touch his face, tracing my fingers across his lips, creasing his cheeks then up to his forehead, rubbing my thumb against his temple in attempt to calm him down.  
“Emika,” Hideo mutters, his voice weak.  
“I’m here.” I squeeze his hand once.  
Hideo tries to sit up, but groans and slump back. Another headache, no doubt.  
“I, I’m tired, I can’t stop thinking about—” He takes a deep breath, his breathing slower now. “Hmm” he makes the sound. I know that he’s saying him.  
I suddenly have a thought. “Stay here, I’ll go get you some water.” I creep out of bed.  
I head to the kitchen, pour a glass of water from a pitcher. Then fetch my phone.  
I text a non-existing number. It tells me that the message is not deliverable, but I run a hack forcing it to send.  
Sasuke  
My eyes wander to the window, staring out to the navy view with black shadows of trees. No need to worry about if there is a reply or not, because after a few seconds a ding rings in my device.  
Yes, Emika?  
Hideo’s got a nightmare again.  
You sure it’s about me  
Yes, it’s been like that in the past few days.  
Let me talk to him  
My phone suddenly buzzes, the music “Queen of the night” plays along with the buzzes. I answer.  
“Hello, Sasuke”  
Zero’s, no, Sasuke’s cold voice replies, now it has a tingle of concern.  
“Is Hideo ok?”  
“I hope so.”  
I pick up the glass and head back to me and Hideo’s bedroom. I set the glass onto his nightstand then give him the phone.  
“I got him on the phone.” I whisper.  
At that Hideo sits up against his pain. Takes the glass then starts talking to Sasuke. I hear him calm down, his breathing returning to normal. His nightmares fading away.  
I retreat back to my spot in bed. Listen carefully to their conversation. Sometimes Hideo plays with my hair during the call, and I fall back to sleep  
Hope he’s ok.


	3. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Himika story starring in the Henka Games building. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the fact that I cringed writing this, cuz I feel weird writing cute romantic t  
> Stuff (it’s at the end)

I’m on my electric skateboard, skating to the headquarters. Light rain washes over Tokyo tonight. Rain soaks into my clothes, but it doesn’t matter.  
I zoom past storefronts of the quiet streets, some of their signs still display dim neon glow even at this late hour. It’s a little past midnight, I could not fall asleep, so I slipped out of Hideo’s house to seek peace. It’s not that his place is not comfy, it’s actually calming there. But just staring out the window and seeing the view can’t calm me down tonight.  
I finally arrive in front of Henka Game’s entrance. I gaze up at the structure, tall as it is. There’s guards by the sides of the entrance. I’m sure they won’t let me in at this hour. So I sneak to an unguarded wall. I take out my cable launcher from my backpack and shoot it towards a railing on a high floor. It hangs onto the it, making a loud scraping sound. I start to panic and start climbing right away. A sound this loud definitely can wake a person up. The slippery surface won’t help much with climbing, I almost slip at some areas. I climb up to where I see is the 10th floor. My office is still a few floors up. I get to a window, sliding it upwards, and I enter. As I walk to the hallway I withdraw my tools and but them in my backpack and take out a flashlight. Sure enough there will be cameras, but I’ll just clear everything off later. I head to the elevator and push the buttons to my floor.  
The elevator dings, arriving at my floor. I walk towards my office and close the door. Set my backpack beside my desk, and start brewing some coffee. Turning on the desk lamp, and clean my desk. Once my coffee is ready, I take it and enjoy the cityscape. Colorful lights dot the horizon here and there. At this hour, most buildings are dim, out of their usual sparks. But at some busier districts, neon still flourishes the streets, night markets occupy and attract tourists who are on night schemes.  
On top of that, I can sometimes see small glimpses of constellations from here. Hideo had taught me the trick to show constellations through all the poor condition of the sky, though I won’t be using it tonight.   
After a while, i sit down at my desk and think. My phone’s ringing snaps me out of my reverie. I stare at it, not fully recovered from my deep thoughts. Hideo’s calling me. I sigh. I didn’t want him to find out that I was gone. But I answer anyway.  
His voice is of worry. “Emika, where are you?”  
I sign. “I’m at the HQ.”  
“Why are you at the HQ at this hour, and it’s raining.”  
“It’s just a light shower, besides, I like the night. I couldn’t sleep, came here to clear my head.”  
Hideo’s voice turns serious. “Let me go get you.”  
The tightness in my chest tightens more. “No thanks, I just need to clear my mind a bit, please.”  
“Sure, but I’ll go and wait for you”  
I sit there, disappointed. “Okay,.”   
I hang up and lay my head in my arms, resting.   
Don’t know how long I stayed there. But eventually I feel asleep, because I wake up startled to loud footsteps echoing in the empty floor. My mind flashes to alert right away.   
Then the door opens. Hideo walks in as I tilt my head up and look at the door. I sigh.  
“I told you not to come” I breathe out.  
“Yeah but it’s like 2 a.m. in the morning. You should be resting.” He replies.  
“I can’t sleep, I keep tossing and turning, it’s just tomorrows, no, todays big project keeps on messing with my mind.” I stare at him with groggy eyes.  
Hideo thinks for a moment, then says “come,” He leads me to the couch in a corner, then starts to massage my temple. I relax a little, my tight posture slumps.  
“No worries, I’ll help tomorrow.” He breathes against my ear. I lean against him, taking in his warmth.  
“mmhmm” I hum as I slide my head onto his lap. I adjust in his lap, getting comfortable, leaning into his warmth, then I drift off into sleep.


	4. View pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> View continued cuz I feel like it.

I awake to someone shaking my shoulders. I squeeze my eyes shut, then open them slightly. “Emika,” a soft voice whispers against my ear. I tilt my head to see Hideo staring at me. My eyelids are heavy, and I’m very certain that I have bags under my eyes.

“What?” I respond, rubbing my eyes. I yawn.

“We gotta go, the sun might rise any minute.” He replies.

At that, I sit up from his lap. “Ok.” I take I deep breath, standing up.

Hideo stands up beside me and grabs my hand.

“Let’s go.” he murmurs before leading me towards the door, grabbing my backpack on the way.

I slump against him. Letting him handle me like a drunk mob while his hand shifts to my waist, steadying me. I lay my heavy head on his shoulder. Letting him lead me to the elevator, then the entrance, then to the auto-car parked by the gates. A bodyguard opens the door for us.

As we settle in the car,a male voice booms in the car, greeting me in Japanese. “Greetings, Chen-san. What kind of scenery are we setting today?” I understand a little bit, but I’m still learning.

“Uh, just windows today, no scenery please.” I say hesitantly with my broken Japanese. Eyeing Hideo for help. But he just grins, which annoys me. And my broken Japanese came out mixed with English, causing the car to become confused. Pitying me, Hideo asks the car to not change the scenery for me, that’s what I caught. We continue the ride with small talk, planning the project and stuff.

We stop at Hideo’s house. He opens the door and usher us inside. Then pushes me towards our bedroom and throws me onto the bed.

We get comfy in bed, Hideo’s face buried in my hair while I snuggle in his arms. Sweet dreams :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m in need of ideas please give some suggestions  
> Btw I was today years old when I learned there was a rich text option


	5. Hideo’s piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideo has a piano, where he expresses his feelings often.

I come home from a long day of work, hearing some Mozart playing from a further room. I walk to the room where music is played. Hideo is playing piano, an unusual sight.

“You play piano?” I ask.

“Yep, I started playing when I was very young.”

I watch him for a while before sitting down next to him, admiring his slender fingers that are flying across the keyboard. The piece is familiar but I just can’t quite place it. Hesitantly, I lay my head on Hideo’s shoulder. After a few pieces, he switches to a different type of classical, this kind sorrow, intense. He’s expressing his grief again.

I straighten, suddenly aware of his tense posture. I watch him carefully in the corner of my eye while staring down at the black and white keys. I swallow as I see his jaw tighten, his face becomes unreadable, his eyes dark, hostile. I slowly stand up and exit the room, not wanting to disturb him. Then I head to the bedroom and take a shower.

I exit the shower, wrapping a towel on me, grabbing another smaller towel to wrap my hair. I dress casual.

I exit the room, hearing a familiar melody play. Queen of the night, my favorite. I head to the “music room” and lean against the doorway. Judging from Hideo’s stance, he’s calm now, no more of the pain he just conveyed. He senses my presence and turns playful. Playing some cheery tune, gesturing me to sit down next to him. I watch him again. Listening to him explain piano pieces, skills to play piano, and so on.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I don’t know how long passed since Hideo ended his session. But now I’m have Hideo’s arms around me, relaxing on the couch. I shy away slowly as I remember the thrill of that night, our first kiss, heat rise in my cheeks. Hideo notices, doesn’t comment, but he leans closer, and kisses my cheek. A playful smile forms on his lips as I push him away, embarrassed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ended right there I didn’t know how to continue it.  
> Feel free to give feedback and ideas!


	6. Valentines day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi someone requested this one on wattpad (goes by the same name and updated at the same time but ok) and i was inspired by this website (https://www.hisgo.com/us/destination-japan/blog/valentines_day_in_japan.html) please check it out btw i might write a white day to this

I wake to soft breathing on my skin, traveling from my collarbone up to my neck, teasing. I tense, feeling a warm sigh against my neck. Shoot, he knows I’m awake now. Soft lips press against my skin where the sigh was a second ago. I jolt. A mistake, I shouldn’t have done that. Hideo nips me, I squeak and push him away, flustered. My cheeks burn.

I turn to him, a playful smile on his lips. I can’t help it, I smile too. I close my eyes, wanting to fall asleep again. Hideo plays with my hair. “Morning, beautiful.” He whispers in my ear. Then he edges closer and kisses my cheek. His lips tracing closer, touching mine. My hands wrap around his neck instinctively. My heart flutters.

My alarm sets off, startling both of us. Hideo backs away while I go over what I will be doing for the day. We both collect ourselves, taking in deep breaths. I get out of bed and get ready for work.

Everyone’s in a cheery mood today, I smile, I’m glad that everyone is happy. I head to my office and start working on my computer. I glance at the bottom right corner of the screen check the time to make sure I came here on time. 6:28, two minutes early actually. My eyes shift to the date. _Oh._ That’s why. It’s Valentines day, I completely forgot about that. The company’s been creating a valentines theme just for today, it lunched 12 am in the morning.

I turn on my virtual background on the walls. Immediately I’m surrounded by the theme, “love is in the air”. Cherry blossoms clustered into heart shapes, light pink and white petals drift down in the seemingly soft winds. Puddles formed into a rose shape. A pond in the distance, shaped as a heart with an arrow in it, with water lilies scattered across the water. The Warcross logo hovering in the bottom right corners of the walls. We’ve created maps for each holiday. For today we’ve made a massive park, cherry blossoms are everywhere, roses every corner. The scene displayed is currently at the center of the park. Neurolink users will see a third door today, the valentine park, and if they wish, they can hangout here in the virtual world.

I decide walking home today. I head towards thesubway station. I change some lanes till I’m finally at the closest to Hideo’s house. I open the door and leave my shoes by the door. “Hideo, Hideo?” I get no reply. He’s not in the house.

Even so, I still creep into the kitchen on tiptoes, careful to not make any sound. I gather the ingredients: cocoa butter, cocoa powder, coconut oil, and sugar. I start making chocolate. Mixing, shaping it into heart shapes, then freezing. After I finish I put them carefully in a delicate box, a white border contrast to the red wine box itself. Iset the box on the tea table carefully. My cheeks now flushing from me imagining his reaction.

Now I head to my office and wait. Making plans for tomorrow. 

I hear the door open and close outside, my heart starts racing. I listen closely, hearing for any signs of him noticing.

“hmm, something the for me…” I hear Hideo outside.

Hideo walks into my office. In his hand a partly open box, the chocolate box. 

“You made this for me?” He queries.

I blush, can’t hide this one. I curse under my breath. “Yes, what do you think?”

“Decent.” He smirks, popping one in his mouth.

I make an annoyed sound and cross my arms, giving him a pointed look. I sigh.

“Actually, these are really good. Thank you Emika.” He remarks.

“You’re welcome.” I smile.

—————————————— ——----------------------a while later ————————————————--------------------------------

  
I watch Hideo silently as he makes ramen for us. His palms kneading the dough till tender, then cutting, separating the dough into pieces. He continues stretching, kneading, setting the dough in the pasta maker, thin, round strips come out in the bottom.

The broth’s aroma drifts in the air, it’s boiling now. Hideo puts the noodles into the boiling soup.

A moment later, the ramen is ready. I stare at him thoughtfully as he carefully take out the noodles and put them into bowls.

“Here, careful it’s hot.” Hideo hands me the bowl.

“Thank you.”

He sits down next to me.

I blush. I hope the vapor could be a excuse for my reddening cheeks. 

“I saw the theme for today,” Hideo starts, breaking the silence. “I really like the park simulation.” He genuinely smiles, something rare.

“Thank you, it took the team five months to complete, we wanted every single detail.” I return his smile.

After dinner I go back into my office while Hideo cleans up. I stare out the window gazing a the stars. The stars are bright tonight, like glitter spilled across the sky. If I look closely, I could even see the constellations. I shiver as I remember that day when Hideo showed me the hack to see the stars

Suddenly I feel hands wrap around my waist, my face flushes to a bright red. I shiver as soft air blows on the curve of my neck.

Hideo lays his head on my shoulder. We search the sky together.

After a moment he lifts his head up. He turns me around so now that I’m facing him. He leans close and presses me against the wall. He leans in, closing the gap. My lips touch his. I savor the feeling. My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. 


	7. Warcross x Kakegurui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two new transfer students, Emika Chen and Hideo Tanaka, joins Hyakkaou private academy, but seems to get themselves in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a crossover of warcross and an anime called kakegurui, which is about gambling, the two are my favorite books/anime so i just wanted to write something about it. Enjoy!

Two new transfer students arrives to the 2nd year hana class today at Hyakkaou private academy. The students eye them suspiciously. Two transfer students? On the same day? In the middle of the school year? How could they catch up?

The thing is, they don’t need to worry about catching up. This is Hyakkaou Private Academy . You don’t worry about grades here.

“Hello, I’m Emika Chen, and this is my friend, Hideo Tanaka, nice to meet you all.” Emika says cheerily through broken but somewhat understandable Japanese, she is so unaware of where she stands.

A foreigner? Why did the school accept a foreigner? This school’s students all are of elite families of Japan, the future of the Japanese government. Why should a person like her be here?

“Hello, as Chen-san just introduced, I am Tanaka Hideo-desu. Pleasure to meet you all.”

“Ok, we’re done with our introductions, Suzui Ryota, would you mind to show them around just as you did last time?”

Suzui nods. “Yes, I will show them around.”

After lunch they walk around campus, Suzui touring.

“The tableware is so fancy, not like the type you see in the US.” Emika exclaims.

“Of course, this is a rich private school, rich and elite families send their children here. But be aware, it might be dangerous sometimes.” Suzui replies.

“Why?” Emika ponders out loud.

Suzui sighs. “You’ll see.”

Hideo Joins in, breaking his silence. “Suzui-san, why are some students wearing tags around their necks?”

“That’s the dangerous part.” Suzui stops, staring across directly at the gate of the school. “During school hours, this is a normal academy. After school hours, it becomes a gambling den. Everyone becomes crazy for money. If you lose, you become a mike or pochi depending on your gender. And you become a house pet and serve the non-house pets. If you can’t pay off your debts, then you stay a house pet till you graduate, and it’s only if the student council doesn’t write you a life plan first.”

“Ohh, then is gambling a choice or do you have to do it?” Emika asks.

“It depends on if you get asked to gamble first. If someone targets you, then you must gamble with them. They will target you first since you’re new.” He looks back at them now. “And if Yumeko asks to gamble with you, be cautious, cause her tactics are dangerous. Just warning you, it would not be just a simple game of poker, it’s more than just a game.” His glareforewarns them.

“Oh okay, thanks for the tip.” Emika replies. She _really_ doesn’t know what she put herself into, Hideo either.

——————————————————————————————————————

School ends. This is when curtains dim the classrooms, students rush to different clubrooms to find the perfect gambling game.

Emika and Hideo was just about to leave when a girl with dark bangs and hair to her waist approches them. Yumeko appears, standing in front of Emika’s desk, a welcoming smile touch her lips.

“Hi, welcome, I’m Jabami Yumeko-desu. I like your hair, Chen-san.”

“Aw than—“ Emika starts, 

“Would you like to gamble with me? On a game of rock paper scissors?” Yumeko stops her mid sentence.

“Rock paper scissors? I suppose that won’t hurt much, sure.” Emika replies, obviously fooled by the seemingly easy game.

Yumeko leads them to a corner where two desks are put together. Beside the table inspectors surround the scene. One of the mikes, a girl with long darkish brown hair, approaches them with a box of cards.

“The rules are simple.” Yumeko starts, “ You blindly select three cards from the box, choose your bet, and we show our cards.” She sets 120 chips on Emika’s side. “Each of these chips are valued ten thousand yen per chip. It’s not a lot, isn’t it?”

“Ye- yes. Thank you.” Emika responds hesitantly. _Ten thousand yen per chip? Is she crazy?_ Emika thought. Little did she know, that that was the least about a student could bet here at Hyakkaou Private Academy. She glances at Hideo, pleading for help if she get’s in trouble. Emika herself is worth millions, but she won’t waste it all in a simple little gambling game. Hideo nods, but I doubt the he would help her at all, since he probably is skeptical about the school himself. 

Mary Saotome watches the game in the distance. Flashbacks of her first game with Yumeko is probably replaying in her mind. Not that she has sympathy for the new student being challenged by crazy Yumeko. She feels sorry for Emika anyways. The new girl obviously never gambled before. Looks like poor girl’s going to be a mike on her first day.

Yumeko gestures towards the box the mike is holding. “You go first, remember, three cards.”

Emika reaches into the box, feeling the glossy surface of the cards, carefully choosing three of her best guess. 

She examines her cards while Yumeko does her pick. Two rocks, One paper. Bad Luck over not having a scissor, could’ve brought her some luck.

Suzui gives Emika a sympathetic glance behind Yumeko. Yumeko’s smile widens as she glances at her hand of cards, probably a good hand.

“How much would you bet, Miss Chen?” Yumeko queries.

“Uh, three chips please.” Emika says.

“Great, now, choose your card. Oh, I forgot to mention, we have only three rounds unless we tie.” Yumeko smirks.

Emika stares at her cards, she decides to use a rock. _Lord, this looks harder than Hammie’s tricks when playing chess._ She thinks. Sweat drips from her face, the gamble barely just started.

“Rock, paper, Scissors!” They both chant together. They hold out their cards.

Yumeko beats Emika with paper. Emika loses three chips. Now she’s down to 117 chips, with is equivalent to one thousand and one hundred and seventy thousand yen.

“You don’t look like you have any skills, _Chen-san_. And you’re sweating like crazy, are you okay?” Yumeko says then looks behind Emika to Hideo.

“You don’t look like you know what’s going on either. But you look like you have lots on you.” Her face turns cheerily. “Considering you look like her patron, would you like to support her more with some spirit?”

Hideo clears his throat uncomfortably.

Round two starts as Yumeko bets 25 chips for the round, less than what she did with Saotome. Emika eyes her carefully, she doesn’t seem to have any tricks. _I don’t see any dirty tactics._ Emika thinks, wondering why Suzui warned her about it.

“Rock, paper, scissors!” They show their cards. Paper to paper. A tie.

“I guess you got lucky this time.” Yumeko exclaims. Her eyes turn slightly dark, as if she gotten a clue of what Emika has.

Emika notices. _This is it, she noticed something, but what is it?_

Round three, They show their cards, Emika’s paper to Yumeko’s scissors. 

“Hey, you looked like you would use paper again.” Yumeko states.

“How did you know?” Emika asks with a loud voice, trying to hide her slightly shaking hands and thumping heart. The sweat in her back soaks through the school uniform, reaching to her coat. _She is so intimidating._

“Oh, easy.” Yumeko points to her hands. “Every single time you would draw a card, your hand shifts. When you drew rock, your fingers bent the card a little with your thumb, indexand middle finger, the rest went tight into a fist. But when you drew paper, your fingers shifted to the back of the card, leaving your thumb the only one not visible. Let me guess, you only have a rock left?”

Emika’s eyes widen in shock. She almost drops her card.

“You’re so easy to look through. Your eyes are panicking, you know? By the way your handling your only card like how you handled your rock, so that’s how I saw everything.”

The audience laughs, Suzui looks more sorry than he was before, Hideo is still wondering why Emika accepted this game in the first place.

They proceed to round four, where Emika only bets ten chips, compared to Yumeko’s previous bet. 

“I’ll raise that, one hundred chips, Gambling is about the thrill of risks, right?”

“b- but, I don’t have that much.” Emika says in disbelief. “Is raising it against the rules here?”

A person laughs in the crowd. “No, it’s perfectly fine, in fact. Nothing’s fair here.”

“Rock, paper, scissors!” Emika throws her rock on the table while Yumeko shows her paper, a dangerous grin on her face indicates that she won. 

“You don’t look like a risk taker, Chen-san, do you not have the money to pay back?” Although Yumeko’s never about the money, yet she feels bored from this gamble, a transfer student who doesn’t know how to gamble, the easiest win you can get in the school.

Thirty thousand yen, even though that’s not much, on the fact that Emika’s worth is a lot, it still seems like a dint in her budget. Some people in the crowd are already chanting “Mike, mike, mike” To Emika.

Emika reaches into her suitcase and takes out thirty thousand yen unwillingly, but if she couldn’t pay it back, she’ll be scarred for life. Maybe enrolling here was a bad decision, after all. 


	8. dream state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kemika fic, idea goes to my friends who discussed this on discord. Emika and Keira decides to taste vodka for the first time in a while. As they get drunk, sparks begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this at the best of my abilities, thank you for reading it.  
> (this is a wlw fic)  
> (IK this is not what some of y'all wanted but it was fun to write.)  
> -Keira's Pov-  
> TY! enjoy!

_Yes_

I snatch the vodka from the counter. The corner bar near the complex is busy today, it’s the super ball, everyone’s gathered around the TV.

I pull the hoodie closer to my body, the cap is lower now, covering my eyes. One of Emika’s exes’ hoodies, still smells like spice. Nice clothing for stealing stuff. I squeeze between clusters of people, bottle of vodka hidden inside the pocket of the inverted hoodie.

I head towards the door at full speed. Blond hair spilling out, doesn’t matter.

I act like one of the students in this area, phone in hand, sloppy walking, dragging feet occasionally. I rush back to our complex.

I open the door. “Emi? I got the shots.”

Emika looks back at me, and takes her glasses off.  
“Perfect.” She smirks. She takes the bottle that I’m currently holding, pops off the lid, and takes a big sip.

“Ah, nice stuff.” She offers the bottle to me, I take it and head towards the couch.

I take a gulp of it, the spicy feeling tingling my insides.

Just like this we take turns drinking the liquid until she stops passing it to me.

My vision’s fuzzy, I look over to the two figures facing me.

“Hey,” Emika starts. Her eyes drooping a bit. “I think that you have something in your hair.”

Her hand waves near my head, missing me. She tries again, this time catching my hair. She leans closer, running her hand in my hair, tracing her fingers down my cheek, brushing her fingertips against my lips, before stopping completely on my chin. 

Emi leans closer, her forehead touches mine, slightly. Her breathes tickle my skin. The alcoholic scent lingers in the air.

My heart races as she whispers something I can’t really catch. “Keira… beau…ss.”

My brain alerts for a second, the shock of soft lips touching mine sent shocks across my body. 

I fall into it, kissing her back teasingly, a tug on her lip, then harder, into it.

She eventually falls on me, spilling lots of the alcohol.

Our hands run through each other’s hair, me admiring her silky and colorful strands while her playing with my curls

We stay in this dreamy drunken state with this session, not know when it ended.

————————————————————————————————————————

I open my eyes, the sunlight attacking my irises the instant it sees my open eyes.

Something heavy is on me, I look down. Emika’s slumped on my chest, a spilled bottle of liquor on the carpet. 

_It wasn’t a dream_. 


	9. nostalgia and memories/Kemika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emika sees Keira after 2 years of working with Henka games, they catch up on their pasts and have a sweet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, this is a no Himika AU, you'll see how. I'll come back with himika fics very soon, they tuned!

The plane lands, outside shows the nostalgic views of New York, skyscrapers here and there, buildings with large company logos embedded on their sides. It’s been a while since I was here, maybe a couple years or so. 

I smile, I’m glad to be back and visit. 

HIdeo Tanaka raises and heads off the plane, the boss’s moves elegant, as if he is walking on silk. I admire his moves, but my mind is elsewhere.

——————————————————————————————————————-

I settle in my hotel room, the 5 star with a large space larger than my old apartment complex, but smaller than the penthouse I lived in when I arrived in Tokyo. I have a business meeting in two days. Henka Games is making a deal with one of the smaller aspiring video game companies. I’m supposed to regard them on system security issues, thats why I’m here.

A few days ago when packing for the short trip, I oversaw Hideo’s plans with the new Neurolink lenses, mind control, I’d say, for what, I don’t know. I overheard the conversation of ending violence, but I don’t think it’s the best way to do so. Hideo remains skeptical, a person different in reality than shown on the magazine covers.

From my window I can see Times Square, crowds swarm around screens, clusters of people everywhere, mostly tourists. 

I get called for a small meeting for the following days here in New York City, the group discussing about the company and future plan for the coming days.

“The executive officer requested for a duplicate of the new lenses to see if their system fits with the lenses, thats their offer, if we agree, then we would be able to bring in more profits, but it we don’t, then that’s that.” Mari Nakamura, the COO says.

The meeting goes on. It’s already dark outside by the time the conference ended. I see Hideo’s eyes on me before turning and leaving the room, our eyes lock, and I give an apologetic smile. I head out towards the old complex I lived in in Manhattan. Small rain washes the streets, wetting my clothes and hair.

I sneak pass the neighbors crowded at the entrance, and knock on the familiar door.

The door opens, a young lady with blond curls down to her shoulder blades stands by the door, Keira.

“Emika!” She exclaims as she pulls me in a tight embrace before closing the door.

“Heck, I missed you,” Her arms squeezes me tighter in the hug.

“You’ve been pretty successful there in Japan, being a hunter there and now a security analyst.” 

I smile, “And you’ve been doing pretty well on your own.” Mentioning the now tidy yet still crowded space, the TV is replaced with a flatscreen one, clean countertops that shine, I see that she gave herself a double mattress bed now, the place looks oddly the same.

Keira gives a tight smile at that, and leads us the to the stained couch, serving us with cans of soda.

We small talk, keeping up on the past, Keira’s been able to find a job as a video game tester and streamer, a stable job that perfectly suits her.

“I’ll go get you a towel, your hair’s pretty wet.” Keira stands and heads towards the bathroom.

“Um, I don’t need i-“ But she already is wrapping my hair with the towel. She moves one of the strands of hair that was dangling inside the wrapping, leaning close.

“I’ve missed you a lot, in fact…” She closes the distance. Soft lips touching mine,

her arms wrap around my neck tightly, the towel loosens and falls, damp rainbow strands strangle in her grasp.

I lean into her, our warm bodies crashing into each other. She smells of roses, the natural scent pleasant. I blush, sensing the warming of her cheeks in my hands. I pull her closer, her weight pushing me down completely. The dusty smell of the couch becomes stronger as I slide further into the worn sofa.

Her fingers tease my neck, trailing from the back, sliding down to my collarbone. Tracing the lettering imprinted in my skin.

“Every locked door has a key.” She whispers, her drooping eyes scanning my tattoo.

Her soft hair tickles my cheeks. I blush slightly. 

Leaning in again Keira kisses my cheek, her breath stirring my skin. 

Our eyes lock, hers longing and bright, the shyness matching her smile. 

I prop on my elbow, tilt her head slightly with my hand, and edge close to her ear.

“You are beautiful.” 


	10. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rainy day and the morning storm canceled Hideo and Emika's plans, so instead they play games.

Rumbling sounds come from outside, waking me. I open my eyes to see the place still dark, it’s still midnight. Hideo stirs beside me, he’s unbelievably a heavy sleeper sometimes. My senses become alert, I hear steady but loud hits on the window. It’s raining hard, probably a storm. 

I sigh, it’s going to be a long time before I fall back asleep. Hideo grunts beside me.

“You’re up so early, Emi” He mutters. I woke him up.

I lay back down beside him, pulling the blanket higher over my shoulders. It has gotten colder now, fall has came, and I’m not really prepared. 

Hideo wraps an arm around me, pulling me closer, till my back is pushed against his chest. I can’t help but blush at this gesture, feeling the warmth of his body against my skin, hisfingers tracing my collarbone. He murmurs some words in my ear, his calm breathing blocks out some of the heavy raining outside. Gradually, I fall asleep.

I open my eyes to some bright light coming from outside the window. The curtains are opened, early morning light spills in the space. It’s now that I feel the empty space beside me. The blanket on me is doubled, heavier than before. I scan the room, no sign of him. I look at the time: 6:42 a.m. The usual waking time. The door is open, a pleasant aroma drifts into the room. I groan, pulling off the sheets, and lazily walk outside. I lean against the wall of the hallway, carefully watching Hideo as he prepares breakfast, the pleasant aroma, as I see now, is the miso soup and sweet rice that is cooking.

He glances my way and sees me. “Morning, beautiful.” A small smile touches his lips, at this moment, he looks young, younger than the former CEO who was a mystery just a few years ago. 

Hideo finishes cooking, carefully pouring the soup and rice in bowls, while I help with the other dishes.

We have a nice breakfast, enjoying each other’s presence.

The rain is heavy, canceling our plans for the day.

I walk to a window, setting on the windowsill and admire the plants, and the raindrops that lightly tap and drip off the leaves, forming puddles on the stepping stone and soil. A large blooming flower in the garden that is bright red beams, standing out from the other vegetation in the dull weather. I open a out-opening window, enjoying the fall of precipitation outside, the scent is clean, the sound calming. 

Hideo sits reading in an armchair nearby, a stack of books beside him on a coffee table. I spend the afternoon asking him about the plants in the garden, the plants remind him of his parents, the bushes and vegetation at his old home.

After some conversation about plants and projects, Hideo decides to play some video games.

I lean against the cushions, tilting my head back, then towards the TV screen again as Hideo gets hit by a shell again in Mario kart.

“You suck at this game.” I mutter, and its true, he’s at 5th place out the only 8 slots, already at the final round.

He sighs and throws the controller in my lap as he passes the finish line at 6th place. “Then you play, I’ll watch, and learn.”

I flex my fingers. “Learn, from the master.” I joke, picking up the device. I didn’t really start playing this game until being with the riders.

Mr. Silver streak rolls his eyes and scoffs, sighs and decides to look straight ahead towards the TV.

I shift my seating position and focus on the game, getting an easy 1st place on my try.

I throw my hands up in the air, my right hand still gripping the controller. “see, it’s that easy.

He eyes me and speaks in a mocking tone. “You’re a natural.” he sighs out. His hands reaching for the controller still in my hand, and I lean away from his grasp. 

“You think I’m just gonna sit here and watch in embarrassment from _that”_ I point at the screen, “Terrible display you just showed me?” My eyes widen with my rising passion (possibly of wanting to fight), and put the device behind my back against the cushions. 

“Emika,” Hideo starts, “I’m switching to another game.” His hands still trying to reach behind me into the soft material.

“Why, ‘cause you suck? That isn’t an excuse.” I push harder into the pillows, the controller grips digging into my skin, a playful smile touch my lips.

His strong hands seize my shoulders, trying to pull me up but I just push down more. His almost grin falters as he actually concentrates on getting the controller.

I don’t budge, and he can’t do anything. His lips move close to my ear, and breathe “Emika.” My heart skips a beat, but I don’t waver. Instead I push him off me- struggling against his strong body, and try to punch him. One blow, his grip loosens but does not come off, but he grunts, so thats a start.

“Give me the controller.” The whisper is not convincing.

My eyes meet his, our gazes locking. At my expression his determined look falls.

He sits up off the couch and heads to a nearby room.

A smirk forms and I beam at my small victory, that- until Hideo sits beside me and puts a box on the coffee table. A chess board.

I groan and sit up, the controls poking my thigh as I shift my seating position.

Enough of these, Hammie’s plays already give me endless headaches.

Hideo senses my retorts. “Either this,” He nods at the board game he’s already setting up. “or that.” He turns and looks at the controller at my thigh, holding out a hand.

I stand up and ignore him, walking by a window and admiring the thin rain that has now softened its pace.

My eyes blink once, gaming audio plays in the background. I tilt my head and watch halfheartedly at Hideo kill zombies on a zombie apocalypse simulator game.

I with a sigh sit back down by his side and watch with forced interest at rotten green and purple flesh getting shot off by brain-eating monsters.

I lean my head against his shoulder, my eyes heavy with boredom, the struggling cries of artificial inhuman creatures not bothering to startle me as the unconscious takes over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the LATTEEEE update, i just had a writing block and wasn't motivated. Well, here we are, and if you guys have any ideas/ feedback feel free to leave it in the comments. Hope you enjoyed and c u later.


	11. you will remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interaction between Sasuke and Emika (non romantic, just as friends)

“Here, Hideo crystalized this memory for you.” I send the memory file to the virtual figure, or zero, or Sasuke Tanaka.

The image of Hideo’s wet face, the beads of tears rolling down his cheeks as he, with his best, crystalised the memory, stains my mind. The memory was a bit blurry, as if seeing through light fog. It was when Hideo was six, Sasuke four, it was heartwarming and heart wrenching at the same time. Even my eyes stung as Hideo’s young and naive brain stirred, the concern and thoughts unraveled. 

“He said you were sick in this one, a high fever. And if he remembered correctly, it was 39 degrees celsius.” I remark as Sasuke opens the fragile file.

We’re in a park in the virtual world. Oak trees line pathways, me sitting across from a figure that is no longer in black, mysterious armor. Instead, the younger version of Hideo sits in a nintendo graphic tee and jeans.

“Thank you for this.” British accent, lighter and less formal than Hideo’s. He glances up at me in gratitude.

I nod. “No problem, how are you going to store it?”

He replies as I tug a strand of purple hair behind my ear. “I’m virtual, any file I receive gets automatically stored in my systems.

A small laugh escapes me, embarrassed. “Oh yeah, forgot that.” 

A zip file flashes in my inbox. Hideo sent more.

_Ding_

The message, in the left bottom corner of my view.

Hideo: my head hurts right now, here's a few more of these.

“Oh hey, there’s more now.” I smile, sending the compressed files to Sasuke.

If someone asks me why Hideo didn’t just send them to Sasuke directly, its because he can’t, or he doesn’t want to. This project we are doing, the three of us- Me, Hideo, and Jax, is to make Sasuke as human as possible, the process has included Me snooping around Tokyo Institution of Technology’s database a few times, picking up from the broken pieces of records stored in the more-messed-up-than-before and incomplete dark world to find the pieces of Sasuke we didn’t see the first time, and Hideo’s pain throbbed brain converting memories into portable ones.

I watch Sasuke carefully as he plays the memories. Although I can’t see them, I can tell that they are complicated. His eyes flash with emotions, what I was earlier was pain, then compassion, then shock, and now sadness, those orbs glitter, and a tear forms at the corner of his eye.

I quickly grab a tissue from my inventory, reaching out to wipe it from his struck face.

A hand grasps mine, and I feel the tissue slip under my fingers.

“I can take it, thank you.” Sasuke taps the tissue on his eyes, wiping the tears.

A sad smile forms on my lips. My heart breaks for these brothers, one with trauma growing in his hair and the other dehumanized. I reach out to ruffle his hair. He’s older, but somehow, under Hideo’s influence, I kind of see him as a younger brother too.

“I have to go, catch you later.” I start to stand and log out.

He nods. “Thank you guys for this, I really appreciate it.”

I return a smile as he turns into pixels. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am currently very busy with life so there might not be another update in a while, anyways, peace!


End file.
